Kith
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: The Kith people. An old race considered evil by humans. So, what are the kith? well, they've been hiding in our world for some time...but what happens when one kith girl escapes her torturer's & ends up in Middle-Earth? And yes, I DO know they dunna spaek
1. Prologue

Alone......I'm all alone...It wasn't always like this though....I used to have a family....friends...hell, even a dog....but then THEY came.....they have no real name, but we call them the Hunters. What do I mean by 'we'? Well, 'we' being demons. We aren't evil as most people think, we are actually neutral, the grey area inbetween. Our history is cloudy but it is true we came from hell, but that was a long time ago...in the dark ages of my kind.  
  
I am Kitharlen Hithrelian, but most people(the guards) just call me Kith. Kith in my native tongue means 'demon', & arlen means 'jewel'. My father always called me Arlen....Ah, enough with these silly memories....I have been in this place for 5 years.....They took me from my family & killed my mother, father, sisters, & brother infront of me, holding my eyes open, making me watch them suffer......*sigh* Now for theses 5 years, thanks to my advanced healing, I have been tortured in the most horrible ways, have seen the things of nightmares...& have lost all my pride, digity, freedom...& inosence. I was eleven when I was taken, & have lost hope more than once...but now...now I have more than hope....I have (or will soon) Freedom.  
  
well, whaddya think? kinda angsty but I like the idea, & yes, it is short, but it's a prologue you idiots! ^^ anyways, tell me what ya think, & I'll update this fast, k?  
  
P.S.--*whispering* sorry, I've got writer's block for my other stories....& I haven't been in a very creative mood lately! sorry again....yell at me if you want...*wimpers while hiding in dark corner* bye now...... 


	2. Red Eye's

Tank ya Kuramasgirl556, didn't think any one would look at it^^ oh & I'm sorry if it's not what you'd hoped, but I'm not a great writer & this idea just hit me, so I thought, 'why the hell not? I haven't done anything this angsty before' well, anyways, thanks for your review, & I will check out your stories^^  
  
Disclaimer: well I forgot it last chapter so I thought I'd do it now. I own no one but Kitharlen....& Gollum! YOU CAN'TTAKE HIM!!! NOT MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!....he's mine...my own...my prrreccccioussssss......-scary Men in black suits, oddly named J & K jump out & point big shiny guns-erm...nevermind....he & the others belong to...T-....Tolkein! THERE! I said it!-burts into tears-....baka no disclaimer people.....  
  
Chapter 1: Red Eye's  
  
It was about midnight at K.H.H.(Kith Hunter HQ). Everything was silent...except for the quiet sobs coming from the basement. A small girl, no older than 15 years, sat crying in the corner of this basement. 'Stupid tears....I still can't stop crying, it's been 3 years since I last cried. Thought I lost all my emotions...' the girl thought sadly. She looked normal, except for the eyes, ears, hands, hair, &.....er...tatoos. Her eyes were blood red, with slit pupils, one lighter than the other, her hair was blue & short, cut to only an inch & it spiked up naturally. Her ears were...they were pointed, like an elf but they're pointier & stick out more to the side & are flat(somewhat like a cat's), her nails were actually claws, filed down of course, & her tatoos....they were a mark of her family, their ranking in the Kith society. They were black, for high-class, stripes(like a tiger's), for a warrior, & all along her arms & legs, on her back & stomach, & on her cheek's, for her ability to fight(she is very powerful, but fight's like a tiger, like an animal, hence the tiger stripes).  
  
Another odd thing one might notice, is that her clothes were torn, bloody, & old. The last time she had been given any clothes was 1 & a half years ago. The rags she had on were once baggy black cargo pants, a tight black long-sleeved shirt(which showed of her curves), & a large black bucket hat to hibe her ears.   
  
"that's it....tommorow....my plan goes into motion." Kith said slowly, determination making her voice confident.   
  
As the sun rose, so did the Hunters. Same as all the other days . But today would be different. The only one who knew that though, was Kith. The day started like always, wake up, wait for the sound of guards, the clinking of keys, & the door slamming open. The men in white suits & the woman with the tranq gun walked in looking at the small form hudled in the corner, smirking to themselves. They had enjoyed the torture, the pain the Kith went through....  
  
"Kith! It's time again. So get the HELL up!" the woman shouted, to hurt her sensative ears no doubt, while kicking the small demon in the stomach.  
  
"Urg...*cough*nice ta...see you too Ms. Bitchy" The woman glared at the Kith & kicked her again. "I mean...uh...Ms. Litchy...what kinda crappy name is that anyways....Litchy? Pffft...." another kick. "Man, thought you'd get used to it after 5 friggin' yea-ugh!" Before she could finish the insult she was kicked in the face, conveniently her nose blocked the serious damage, breaking in the process with a sickening, or in Ms. Lithy's case, satisfying cracking sound.  
  
Ms.Litchy was a middle aged woman with shoulder-length black hair, cruel black eyes, & obviously enhanced curves, she could have been pretty, if not for the permanent scowl plastered to her pale face.  
  
"Ahhhh....much better, now, on to buisness. Kith, I supose you know what day it is?" she didn't wait for an answer. "It's Galaneerdan, the Holy day, the day your kin escaped from hell & began living on earth. The day your powers are at their strongest."  
  
"Now, now Ms. Litchy, that pathetic little kith couldn't possibly know any magic, she was only eleven after all," commented one of the forgotten men in white, smoothly.  
  
"Well, I know that, but it's best not to under-estimate a Kith. & she does know at least one spell, the glamour she keeps over her tatoos," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shove it, Ms. Bitchy, I don't know why you kidnapped me, or why you torture me, but I do know you'll all pay for what you did...." said Kith darkly.  
  
All present in the room began laughing. But Ms. Litchy stopped when she heard a faint chanting, & saw the Kith's victorious smirk.  
  
"....Abadose nulithien meethrootken mateknuulso!" As she finished the last line of the teleportation spell, she bagan to glow red & before she disappeared she laughed evily, & took off Ms. Bitchy's head......that's about the same time she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stupid elevator music plays while we wait for Kith to become concious........okay, it's stopped~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ai mitsruneshka....."(basically means in Kithian, 'Oi, goddamnit.....') Kith whispered coming too. As she opened her eyes she saw forest everywhere...she hadn't seen the color green in over 2 years! "O.O....AH! I forgot to add a destination to my spell! I could be ANYWHERE!" she shouted, followed by many, many curses.  
  
She had been pacing for at least five minutes when she heard many footsteps, she calculated about...4. 3 small, 1 large, though quiet person aproaching. She 'eeped' & said her glamour quickly & slammed the hat over her ears, the only thing her glamour couldn't cover.  
  
"But will Frodo be-" started a small worried voice.  
  
"YES, Sam, He will be fine." stated a calm, strong voice to the first.  
  
That's when she caught her first glimpse. A tall man, handsome but dirty(though she shouldn't talk), & three small creatures, she could tell by their feet & scent. They were cute though! They all wore clothes like in the Middle Ages & carried swords...well, the man carries a sword...the three small 'men' carried daggers.  
  
She moved slightly, trying to see them better, when a brack snapped, & the man's head whipped around & he dreww his sword in her direction.   
  
What Strider saw when he heard the snapping of a twig, was a small, very dirty girl, all in black with an odd black hat covering most of her head. He also noticed her shocked expression & the blood running down from her obviously broken nose. He too was shocked, shocked that so young a girl could have snuck up on him, & shocked at her blood-stained & ripped clothing...& her eyes, her red eyes.......  
  
Well, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it...& if anyone knows....how do you make italics, & bold letters & stuff? also, tell me what ya think...pleez? 


	3. A bit of history

**FINALLY, at long last, I have updated! -gets stabbed for taking so long- ITAI! Gomen! Gomen!...I mean, Sorry!...well, I won't delay you any longer...(oh, and I'm sorry about the spelling, I have no spell check on this computer)**

**Disclaimer: This site is called FANFiction, so OBVIOUSLY it's done by the FANS and not by the owners...I can't believe I even had to explain that for you...

* * *

**

Terrified crimson depths stared at him, shaded by the strange hat. Strider stared, at a loss for words, his sword slowly lowering in shock. It was nearly unheard of for ant creature to have red eyes, and then only the few times demons had been mentioned in legends. The strange clothes the girl wore also added to his shock, but those yes...they were so intense. Finally he noticed the blood steadily flowing from her obviously broken nose, and he pulled himself together.

"Milady, please forgive me; I meant you no harm, it is just shocking that a young girl could sneak up on a highly trained Ranger..." She seemed to come out of her shock after hearing him soft voice, and she wobbled backwards slightly, obviously weak. This confused the ranger and he had to ask himself 'why would such a young girl be out, alone and unarmed when she is obviously in such bad condition?' He decided the questions could wait, for at that moment the girl colapsed onto one knee and started breathing heavier.

"Milady?1" he asked, immeadiatly at her side, the three halfings staying back, not quite sure what to think about the situation. But of course, Pippin, being his usual self, stepped closer and flinched when he could make out just how bad the girls wounds were. Strider sat beside her, trying to get her to remove that odd hat, failing miserably at it I might add, and so Pippin slowly came up beside her.

"Please, Lady...you must remove the hat if I am to look at that nose-" Strider was saying, and that's when the girl noticed Pippin walking towards her. She smiled slightly at him, reminded for some reason of her one little brother; they had that same mischevious glint in their eyes...she immediatly stopped that train of thought, for it only brought more pain, and turned fully to the little one. Strider was staring at him as well.

"What is it, _Ash'inrii_?" She asked, her voice slightly accented, a soft smile on her face. He stared at her strange eyes for a minute and then seemed to remember something important.

He opedned his mouth to speak, completely serious for once, and asked "M'lady...A...are you...an elf?" Strider chocked at that and stared at him incredulously. Pippin stared back, not sure what he did wrong, when he heard slight snickering from the girl.

"Hesh, I am not _Ash'inrii_, though I am flattered I have been compared to such beautiful beings...Hesh, I am a Kithian, one of the _Ha'kish_, the Reborn." At the small being's blank look she looked down for a moment and then back up. "Where I am from, my people are free, they are hidden from the world and they are happy. It was not always this way though _Ash'inrii_. Long ago, before those we call the Hunters even knew of my kind, we were imprisoned in _Hee'lanashee_, the Place of the Damned; Kithians were tortured and raped, enslaved and killed, it was the dark era of my race...But then they escaped from _Hee'lanashee_, and they came to the world that I know as Earth; we are known as the _Ha'kish_ because in a sense we were born anew, but there are those who were left behind in _Hee'lanashee_, the ones known as the _Roc'shee_, the Forever Damned..." At this point all of the sompanions had moved closer and were listening in fascination. That is until the girl started to tilt to one side and her eyes began to close of their own accord. That is when Strider made his move, and he snatched the hat from her head.

Instantly she was on her feet and after a small whimper she tripped over backwards. That's when they all got their first real glimpse at a Kithian, blue hair and all. They stared for what seemed to Kith's mind as an eternity, but in reality it was only a moment. Strider, realizing the girl was in pain and at risk of injuring herself more mover forward and then paused with a start. He hadn't noticed those ears! They were like an elf's but longer, larger, pointier...after taking note of her flinch at his scrutiny he strode forward and knelt beside her.

"Once again I must apologize. I should not have done that-" He was saved fro m apologizing more from a rude snort and the sneer that appeared on the girls face. All the kindness and warmth she had shown moments before disappeared and she glared at him.

"Damn RIGHT you should apologize! Who are you to go around pulling people's hats off and scaring them shitless! Yeah! that's what I thought!" The slight accent and the evidence that she had been brought up well educated disappeared from her now rough voice and Strider stared, at a complete loss for words. Here she was screaming at him when not one minute ago she had been calmly telling a story to the halfling Pippin. To say he was confused would be an understatement.

* * *

**I hope you all notice that my writing has drastically improved, though I've been contemplating changing this fic around (I wanted a chance for some yaoi -whines-)**

**Oh yes, the strange words you may have noticed are words said carelessly in Kithian. Here are translations:**

**Ash'inrii- Little One**

**Hesh- No**

**Ha'kish- Reborn**

**Hee'lanashee- Place of the Damned (basically what we call Hell)**

**Roc'shee- Forever Damned**

**I may write out a side-story telling of how the Ha'kish escaped, though I'm not sure. This fic probably won't be a romance but it will be a Mary-Sue (sorry...). If there are and more questions concerning this that I may have not mentioned here, feel free to ask me in a review (this is NOT a ploy to get you to review!...or is it?).**

**Jiko**


End file.
